


Dean’s prayer to Cas

by Angelheart01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean prays to Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hugging, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: After Dean wakes up in purgatory he notices that  Cas is gone, Dean is worried about CastielDean prays to Castiel telling Cas he is sorry and admitting he was wrong hoping Cas can hear his prayer and Cas is safe
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dean’s prayer to Cas

After Dean wakes up in purgatory he notices that he is alone and Cas is gone, Dean is worried about Castiel

Dean thinks the worst, Dean is worried that something bad may have happened to Cas

Dean panics in fear and calls to Cas but Cas doesn’t answer him

Dean then try’s denying the truth telling himself no, no Cas is ok

Dean is full of regret and feeling lost without Cas around to be by his side and comfort him

Dean prays to Castiel telling Cas how sorry he is

Dean is so sorry and Dean talks to Cas in hope Cas can hear what he is telling him

Dean spills out his whole heart to Cas telling Cas his true feelings full hearted to Cas in his prayer to his best friend and the one who saved him from hell

Dean admitted to Cas that he was wrong, that he should of forgiven Cas and not have been so stubborn and bitter towards his best friend

Dean wishes he could of told Cas he was sorry a lot sooner

Dean cries at the thought of losing his best friend and never getting a chance to apologize to the person he loves the most

Dean’s green eyes full with sadness and fear

Dean breaks down into tears of sorrow and wishes he could of told Cas he was sorry sooner before the one he loves the most is gone

Cas heard Dean’s prayer, and Dean finds Cas sitting by a tree waiting for him

Cas was bleeding but with only a minor scratch in his head that Cas can easily heal himself

Cas tells Dean he escaped and he is ok

Dean hugs Cas close in an emotional state and Cas tells Dean that he heard his prayer and Cas forgives Dean

Cas tells Dean that he is ok and his cut will heal Dean is relived to know Cas is safe and unharmed

Cas is happy to see Dean

Dean is happy to see Cas again and happy that Cas is safe and back with him

Dean is thankful that Cas found it in his heart to forgive him after all the bitterness Dean showed Cas

Cas hands Dean the leviathan blossom that they were searching for, it got a little smushed from being stored away in Cas’ cost pocket but it was still good enough to use for their plan to defeat Chuck

Cas and Dean hug each other in a tight, loving hug in their touching and emotional reunion

Cas and Dean will never fight again or feel bitterness between them ever again, for now on Dean and Cas will be closer then ever


End file.
